


В Дезерт Блаффс редко приходит сезон дождей

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017





	

В Дезерт Блаффс редко приходит сезон дождей. Не более недели в году. Земля истощена, она впитывает влагу из воздуха и рассыпается в острые осколки песка. Четкие и отточенные движения. След на сухом грунте перекрыт другим. Шаг в шаг. День в день. Невидимые, тощие паучьи пальцы Улыбающегося Бога хватают за загривок каждого, оттягивая на себя, царапая их шеи. Неповиновение. Непродуктивность. Не смей. Забудь. Алая заря перекрывает охристые пейзажи, озаренные улыбкой причиняющего боль Бога. От таких подарков Покровителя начинаешь задыхаться, раздирать себе легкие. С восхищением, убеждением. Распишись кровью на бумаге из переработанной кожи. Никто не останется ничем. Даже после смерти. Будь полезен в этом выворачивающем городе.

Однако в день, когда зенитное солнце будет отбивать самый отчаянный ритм умирающего сердца, слышимый лишь сквозь призму барабанной перепонки не одного человека, на плечо Бога опустится влажная рука. И тогда склонит свой взгляд ближе к песку, укроется своими же ладонями жестокий Улыбающийся и заснет, пока последние капли не исчезнут из города вместе с облаками.

Дождь затанцует мелкими каплями по запорошенным стеклам, по засыпанных песками глазам, по зданиям, где кровь всохнет в самое естество стен, дабы пробыть дольше. Дождь протянет руки и зазовет ветра. А уж те раскроют все двери, подвалы да сейфы.

Водостоки наполняются свежестью и пробираются сквозь дыры в забытых крышах, обретая мягкость, нежность. Вода гладит по слипшимся от крови волосам, шепчет о сладких и прохладных ночах, о мягкости усталости.

В это время желтый песочный город закрывает глаза на существование себя. Он не видит яркую молодую траву, которая выбивается извне бетонных плит, асфальтовых дорог и… самих людей.

Стрекс молчит, позволяя раз в год работникам выйти на улицу, вдохнуть полную грудь воздуха, не закашлявшись пылью. Они смотрят испуганно, зачумлено, как зверьки. Каждая капля заставляет их вздрогнуть и съежится сильнее.

День, два, три. Природа оживает, выпрямляет свою гордость, смеется над самим существованием, разрывает шаблоны и цели города. На несколько дней в году тут сменяется Бог. И уж тут он будет играть по своим правилам.

Но потом, как только облака уйдут, а зеленые ветви будут все еще покачиваться на фоне ярко-голубого неба да обжигающего света, Он вернется. Бог зачерпнет в ладони пригоршни песка и засыплет, словно сквозь сито, настоящесть.

Вот, люди снова сидят на своих местах, стучат по клавиатуре автоматические слова, а в голове шумит Правда. Правда. И ни в коей мере не ложь.

Все мысли и странные воспоминания укрываются другой сферой происходящего. Работников убеждают, что это лишь недостаток работы побуждал к картинкам с яркими цветами и озноб по всему телу. Все было лишь игрой зрения или же… всего не было вообще. Это правда. В нее даже не верят. Ее принимают. Как завтрак, обед или ужин. Ложка за ложкой.

Во всей правильности из дальнего ящика дальнего шкафа неизвестно где, неизвестно кем и когда достается бутылка воды и крохотный вазон с небольшой семечкой, что пустила корни. Незнакомец, у которого на стенах висят грамоты за хорошую работу на корпорацию, аккуратно поливает росточек несколькими капельками дождевой воды и задвигает обратно в шкаф, ближе к небольшому отверстию, через которое пробивается немного нужного света. Совсем не обжигающего. Он улыбается и садится в кресло, поправляя на себе галстук бабочку и подвигая поближе микрофон.

Никто ничего не видел и не знает. Все это были лишь фантазии. Над городом всегда светит солнце.

— А теперь, о погоде…


End file.
